1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fitness equipment, more particularly to a foldable trampoline.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional foldable trampoline includes a bed unit 2 and a foldable frame unit 3.
The bed unit 2 includes a bed body 201 and a plurality of anchoring components 202 connected to a periphery of the bed body 201. The foldable frame unit 3 is operable to move between an unfolded state (not shown) and a folded state (as shown in FIG. 2), and includes first and second frame sections 30, 31 that cooperate to define a bedding space 32, that are coupled movably to each other, that have the anchoring components 202 of the bed unit 2 coupled thereto, and that include first and second end parts 302, 312, respectively. The foldable frame unit 3 further includes a connecting shaft 33 extended removably through the first and second end parts 302, 312 of the first and second frame sections 30, 31 for securing the foldable frame unit 3 in the unfolded state, and a plurality of supporting legs 34 connected removably to the first and second frame sections 30, 31.
The first frame section 30 includes a pair of first frame rods 301, each of which has one end pivoted to the other one of the first frame rods 301, and another end provided with the first end part 302. The first end part 302 includes a pivot shaft 303 and a first opening 304. Similarly, the second frame section 31 includes a pair of second frame rods 311, each of which has one end pivoted to the other one of the second frame rods 311, and another end provided with the second end part 312. The second end part 312 includes a pivot plate 313 connected rotatably to the pivot shaft 303, and a second opening 314 aligned with the first opening 304.
With further reference to FIG. 2, when the foldable frame unit 3 is operated to move from the folded state to the unfolded state, a user 7 needs to exert forces on the first and second frame sections 30, 31 such that the first and second frame sections 30, 31 pivot away from each other in direction (A), such that the bed body 201 of the bed unit 2 is stretched tensely over the bedding space 32, and such that the first and second openings 304, 314 are aligned with each other. The user 7 then extends the connecting shaft 33 through the first and second openings 304, 314 in direction (B) to secure the foldable frame unit 3 in the unfolded state.
However, when the user 7 exerts forces on the first and second frame sections 30, 31 to dispose the foldable frame unit 3 in the unfolded state, a restoring force is stored in the stretched bed unit 2 that tends to resist unfolding of the foldable frame unit 3. Before the connecting shaft 33 secures the foldable frame unit 3 in the unfolded state to overcome the restoring force, the first and second frame sections 30, 31 are vulnerable to move back to the folded state. As a result, the operation of disposing the foldable frame unit 3 from the folded state to the unfolded state is dangerous for the user 7.